The Land of Dragons
The Land of Dragons is a world from Kingdom Hearts II based on the 1998 Disney film Mulan. While named "The Land of Dragons", the world is located in old China, mentioned by several of the world-specific characters, notably Mulan and The Emperor. The world is one of the first Disney-based worlds that is unlocked in the game, after Sora clears Hollow Bastion for the first time. It is also one of two Disney worlds based AND referred to after a real-life location, the other being Port Royal. It is currently rumored that the Land of Dragons will make a return in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts Coded. Setting Sora and company enter at the tranquil Bamboo Grove, and have a reunion with an old friend here. This reunion takes them to the Encampment, where a division of China's army trains and lives. Their missions send them to the nearby Checkpoint, a set of gates near a beautiful waterfall and stream ; the area serves as a sort of crossroads where the world's paths intersect. Going left takes the party to Mountain Trail, a twisting and curvy path full of ledges, dead ends, and treacherous Heartless. Clearing out the boulders blocking the way allows the army to enter the Village, an abandoned Chinese village near the edge of battle that also holds the world's Moogle shop. Off of the main path is the Village Cave, where a clever trap is laid for Sora and his friends ; continuing on the main path takes the party to the Ridge overlooking a beautiful valley below. Continuing up the path takes them to the final area, the Summit of the mountain, where many major encounters take place. Going right at the Checkpoint takes the group to the Palace of China; they arrive in Imperial Square, a wide-open area that plays host to a number of enemies. Continuing up the stairs takes them to the Palace Gate, where the world's boss battles take place. At the end of their second visit, Sora and his party are granted access to the palace itself ; entering the Gate leads them to the Antechamber, and from there the Throne Room, headquarters of the Emperor. Story Sora, Donald, and Goofy encounter their old friend and Summon Mushu guarding and guiding a young soldier-to-be, Mulan, disguised as a boy named Ping. The group makes their way to a nearby army encampment, where they persuade the general, Li Shang, to allow them to join after some training. Unfortunately, Ping's attempts to prove himself cause problems for the army and Sora's party, and when Ping is unmasked as Mulan, things get more complicated still. Li Shang, outraged by Mulan's dishonesty, kicks Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan out of the army. When Mulan discovers Shan Yu is still alive after the avalanche she had caused, she goes to warn Li Shang. Li Shang refused to believe her, Sora, Donald, and Goofy at first, but when they spot Hayabusa soaring above the palace, Li Shang realizes he was wrong and protects the Emperor while Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan finally get rid of Shan Yu once and for all. The Emperor presents Mulan with Shan Yu's sword as proof of her bravery. It suddenly reveals itself to be the gateway to another world. When Sora returns, he finds Mulan searching for a man in a black coat. Sora, Mulan, Donald, and Goofy follow the man up the black coated man to the Summit, where they fight Rapid Thruster Heartless and Sora faces the Mysterious Man. Sora believes that this man is Riku due to the Soul Eater he wields. After the fight the man disappears. Sora, Mulan, Donald, and Goofy go back down the mountain to see a huge Storm Rider fly towards the Imperial City. They rush to the Imperial Square to find that everything is fine. Though the door to the Palace is locked. Sora, Mulan, Donald, and Goofy find another way to find a man in a black coat at the door. Sora asks if he is Riku, but it turns out to be Xigbar. Inside the Throne Room, The Emperor tells them that a man came to warn them of the danger of the Heartless. Sora, Mulan, Donald, and Goofy go out to the Imperial Square to finish off the Heartless. When the return Sora asks the Emperor if the man in the black coat said anything else. The Emperor replies that he said, "That three wise guys would take care of everything." Sora then knows that it was Riku. Locations * Bamboo Grove * Encampment * Checkpoint * Mountain Trail * Village * Village Cave * Ridge * Summit * Imperial Square * Palace Gate * Antechamber * Throne Room Characters Image:Mulan.jpg|Mulan Image:Mushu.jpg|Mushu Image:Li Shang.jpg|Li Shang Image:The Emperor.jpg|The Emperor Image:Yao.jpg|Yao Image:Ling.jpg|Ling Image:Chien Po.jpg|Chien Po Image:Shan_Yu.jpg|Shan-Yu and Hayabusa Image:Sigbaar00.jpg|Xigbar Heartless Image:Air Pirate.jpg|Air Pirate Image:200px-Sincorazon KH2 CentauroMulan.jpg|Assault Rider Image:Bolt Tower.png|Bolt Tower Image:Bulky Vendor.jpg|Bulky Vendor Image:200px-Sincorazon KH2 BluesEsmeralda.jpg|Emerald Blues Image:HookBat-Artwork.jpg|Hook Bat Image:Neoshadow1.jpg|Neoshadow Image:Nightwalker.jpg|Nightwalker Image:Rapid Thruster.jpg|Rapid Thruster Image:Shadow2.jpg|Shadow (only in Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+) Image:Cannon_Gun.jpg|Cannon Gun Treasures Trivia * A minor typo in the U.S release named Chein Po simply Po. This can be found if you speak to Chein Po walking around before your first mission to go through the mountain pass, during the first visit. Category:Worlds * Category:Kingdom Hearts II